


go to bed

by zombiepops



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Hendery has a fever and doesn't want to admit he's sick, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, Tencas take care of him despite his protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: “Ugh, excuse me for not wanting egg sandwiches for the fifth week in a row,” Kunhang scoffed. He grabbed the frying pan back from Ten. “And also, I’m not handicapped. Just sick. I can manage a pan just fine on my own thanks.” He rolled his eyes. The light banter continued until Ten decided he’d had enough. He wrapped his arms around Kunhang’s waist and lifted his over his shoulder and, despite his protests, Yukhei took over the cooking work. “You better not burn my food this time, Lucas!”They were in for a long day.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	go to bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dominho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/gifts).



> for jacks because i don't like to write sad fics during christmas and he needs a break from my sad stuff

Kunhang was, and will always be, a pain in the ass.

Don’t get them wrong, Yukhei and Ten loved his with every part of their soul, but they wished that Kunhang would get over his fever so they didn’t have to deal with his. Because a sick Kunhang meant a sick and tired Yukhei and Ten.

Nobody, and they meant _nobody_ , wanted to deal that.

If you want to, we can start at the beginning: when Kunhang insisted that he was not sick. Yukhei was the first to realize their boyfriend was sick while he and Kunhang were out getting ice cream. His excuse was that he had “allergies, Yukhei. They’re a killer on the immune system,” and brushed him off. So, naturally, Yukhei called Ten to come feedhis something warm like soup instead of eating cold things like ice cream. Of course, any plan Yukhei tried to execute ended up failing and, when he put Ten on the phone to speak to his, he scoffed and hung up. He continued to eat his ice cream until he fainted in the parlor because, wouldn’t you know?

He had an intensely high fever.

You think it would get better after Kunhang admitted he was sick, but you’d be wrong.Just because he agreed to stay home didn’t mean he’d rely on anyone. Which defeated the purpose completely. When Yukhei woke up the next morning he expected to see Kunhang resting peacefully on his bed, but instead he nearly burst an artery seeing that his bed was empty.

Kunhang’s bed was _empty._

Yukhei did the only thing he knew to do, and that was wake up the sleeping golden retriever in the next room. Honestly, it didn’t surprise him that Ten nearly sprinted to find Kunhang, but he found his quite quickly. Considering that he was in the kitchen, bundled up in the clothes he fell asleep in.

His cheeks were red from the cold.

“What the heck?” Yukhei’s sure Ten is freaking out, since he’s talking fast and waving his hands around like a mad man.

“What does it look like? Like really, look with your eyes,” he sassed back, nose stuffy and congested. Kunhang gave the frying pan a quick shake, spreading the butter around in the pan. He got some spices and looked at his phone. _Probably to follow some recipe he found online,_ Yukhei thought and smiled. “I’m making breakfast for the loves of my life. Like I always do!”

“Like you always do? Kunhang, you’re sick. You need to go back to bed and rest for a little bit longer,” Ten entered the kitchen and grabbed the frying pan. “And _I_ always cook breakfast in the morning, you liar!”

“Ugh, excuse me for not wanting egg sandwiches for the fifth week in a row,” Kunhang scoffed. He grabbed the frying pan back from Ten. “And also, I’m not handicapped. Just sick. I can manage a pan just fine on my own thanks.” He rolled his eyes. The light banter continued until Ten decided he’d had enough. He wrapped his arms around Kunhang’s waist and lifted his over his shoulder and, despite his protests, Yukhei took over the cooking work. “You better not burn my food this time, Lucas!”

They were in for a _long_ day.

SinceKunhang was being rebellious and Ten was being authoritative, Yukhei suggested that they _all_ stood home to chill out. Which was fine with him, he didn’t have his song being produced until Kunhang came back anyways, and Ten loved the idea so he could watch Kunhang and make sure he didn’t get even more sick. It was a win-win situation no matter how you spun it, someone was bound to get what they wanted.

Someone other than Kunhang, which he pouted about as Yukhei kept his under room arrest. 

“I’m sorry honey,” Yukhei sighed, sitting on the foot rest, “Ten told me to-”

“Watch me. I know Yukhei,” Kunhang rolled across his bed. “This sucks, everything sucks ugh! I’m fine-”

“No Kunhang babe, you’re not,” Yukhei kindly inputted.

“Are you taking his-”

“ _No._ ” Kunhang sighed. He picked up his pillow, put it over his mouth, and let the highest pitched shriek out as he possibly could.

“Listen gorgeous, Ten just doesn’t want you to get worse okay? He knows that, if we leave, you’d try to do histhings beside resting. Like deconstructing the cabinets or baking or even composing music with my midi pad in my room. It’s all precautionary.” He grumbled, coughing a bit before laying back down on his bed. Both Kunhang and Yukhei turned to the door when they heard it creak open and, on the hisside, appeared Ten with some soup and water.

“Mm,” Kunhang yawned, “Thanks.”

To Ten, nothing was more annoying than when Kunhang agreed that he was too sick to function and that all he wanted to do was rest peacefully because a sick Kunhang equals messy hair, sleepy eyes, rosy cheeks, and plump kissable lips. To Yukhei, nothing was more beautiful than Kunhang’s bed head. Nothing was more beautiful than his rosy cheeks, and his slick plump lips and his voice, _oh god_ his voice. It was like liquid gold before he got sick but when he was sick, it was elevated, but now it’s all too cruel that Yukhei and Ten can hear his saying, “I don’t want you to get sick so don’t come near me, got it?” It was hard to not be near his. So yeah, Kunhang needs to quit being a pain in the butt and get better.

Before Ten and Yukhei both decided they’ve had enough and don’t care about the possibility of being contagious due to Kunhang’s lingering cold.


End file.
